The Complete Love Story
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Han and Leia have a different kind of relationship. But when circumstances have them end up with a broken hyperdrive and Imperial’s on their tail, they realize what’s true. Set during ESB the full love story we all want.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. Here I am, writing another story, just because I've had this idea in my head for a while, and a few of my other stories are almost over. I thought that since one of them is one chapter away from being done, I might as well start a new thing to keep me going. Get my ideas for my other chapters out of this thick head of mine and get updating! ENJOY!

**Title: **The Complete Love Story

**Summary: **Han and Leia have a different kind of relationship. But when circumstances have them end up with a broken hyper-drive and Imperial's on their tail, they realize what's true. Set during ESB; the full love story we all want.

**Rating: **T. For language, and suggestive content.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. I don't own Star Wars; I don't own Han or Leia, or any other characters from Star Wars. Although I really wish I did!

**Chapter: **Dinner on the Falcon

Leia Organa gave an exhausted sigh, her eyes staring through the bunk over her head. Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, had managed to end up with her once again. Somehow, she had a feeling he did it on purpose, just to try to get her to say something to keep him to stay.

If he wanted to stay so badly, why didn't _he_ say something first?

The Rebel's hidden base on Hoth was discovered by the Imperials two days ago. Leaving the Rebel's in a fight with the AT-AT's, and trying to fly through Star Destroyers without being blown into pieces. It was a successful battle, she had to admit. Only, she didn't get a chance to leave on a transport as she had hoped.

Han, a scoundrel and a pirate nonetheless, had come during the attack on the Hoth base itself, storm troopers storming in. He had come, and nearly dragged Leia through the corridors to her ship. Unfortunately for Leia, the corridor to her transport was blocked with ice, leaving her, of course, in the hands of the pirate.

So, there she was, lying on her spare bunk, staring up at the one over her, thinking of horrible thoughts she could do to the man. There was feeding him to a Ton-ton. Drowning him in his own liquor. And, her most favorite, dropping him out to float in the air-less space.

"Your Worship," his sly voice came through the speakers on the ceiling. "Dinner is served."

"Well," she whispered, allowing herself a small grin. "Maybe he has his uses."

Han bit the inside of his lip, wondering if her Highnessness would even come out of her room. Part of him couldn't blame her. She was stuck with him, after all. Not to mention they were stuck in space with no hyper-drive, and the Imperials on their tails. At the moment, Han had managed to sneak them into a crater in an asteroid field, knowing it would take a giant Star Destroyer quite a while to get to them. It gave them plenty of time to repair the ship, as well as work out some social issues between him and Leia.

He sighed, placing Leia's plate in the empty seat across from him. Chewie decided to eat in the cockpit as he worked. The big hairball never stopped working, not even for food.

"What are we having?" her silky voice came from around the corner.

Han hid his grin, standing and showing her to her seat. "Just a little something I managed to create in my spare time."

"When you're not fixing the hyper-drive?" She asked, taking a seat and raising a thin eyebrow at him.

"Hey, a guy can take a break to fix a princess dinner, can't he?" Han asked, hesitating before taking his own seat.

The last time they had a chance to talk didn't go too well. Not that the times when they didn't have time went well, either. Leia asked a question about how long it would take to fix the ship, he added a small joke about it being done once the Imperials catch them, and she would fume off on him, telling him about how impossible he was that he couldn't even fix his own ship.

It wasn't his fault this time. Something blew, and he didn't know until he was in the most dangerous time.

"How is it?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's pretty good," she said, taking another sip of the seemingly thick soup. "For crushed ration bars and hot water, that is."

"I'll give you the recipe sometime," he said, slyly grinning at her.

She merely looked at him in response, gently placing her spoon on her napkin. It just sent shivers up his spine how proper she was. Not to mention it irritated the snot out of him. "How are the repairs coming?"

_Avoid any sly remarks, _he thought, not wanting to end up in an empty bed with the princess angry with him again. Not that she would get in his bed to begin with, it was just a pleasant thought. "They're all right. I still don't know how much longer it'll take before they are completely better."

"Or until we're found," she added.

He shrugged a shoulder, dropping his spoon in his empty bowl. "Hey, maybe the Imperials will be nice enough to fix the ship while they're holding us prisoner? Then we could do another escape thing like on the Death Star?"

"If Vader is merciful, that is," she countered. "Which will be when Wookies fly."

"Hey!" Han said, trying to sound depressed. "Wookies fly."

"In starships," Leia smiled.

He shrugged, smiling over at her. "Hey, it's flying, isn't it?"

She laughed lightly. Her laughter gave Han goose bumps. It was amazing to Han that no matter what she did, she always managed to make him crawl with the urge to wrap her in his arms and carry her away. "I suppose," she said. "But it's still unlikely that Vader would be merciful. It's not like him."

"You may have a point there," Han agreed. "Any man that walks around in a robot suit is nuts."

"That's not it," Leia answered simply. "He's just like the Emperor. Cold, heartless, merciless, and very dangerous."

"Every man has his weakness."

"What's his? Ticklish feet?"

Han shrugged again. "I'm just saying. I'm sure there's something that would make him grow soft."

Leia shook her head, "Whatever you say, flyboy."

Han smiled to himself; quite enjoying the nickname she had given him. It was something she used because she wasn't one to swear. It was cute how she came up with these strange phrases to call him. Nerf-erder. Pinhead. Scoundrel. Well, personally he enjoyed scoundrel the best. It fit him perfectly, and it sounded wonderful coming from her lips.

Quickly shaking his head, he rid himself of his nasty thoughts and went on to other matters. "You haven't been sleeping well," he said, more of a statement than a question.

She nodded, her eyes dropping down to her empty bowl. "I keep having nightmares."

"About what?"

"Alderaan, Hoth, The Rebels, and," she let the sentence drop, obviously afraid to say the next words.

"What?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table to look closer at her.

"You…" she whispered.

"You have nightmares about me?" He asked. That wasn't the exact question he wanted to ask her. Something more along the lines 'you dream about me, Princess?' was what he had in mind.

"I suppose it's nothing," she quickly added. "I've had nightmares of Luke, too."

_Way to make me feel better, Leia, _he thought. "Oh. Really?"

"Yes, but they're only nightmares."

He nodded, "I suppose so."

She didn't say anything, and Han felt awkward. What should he say next? Should he just clean up their bowls and get back to work?

"What about you?" Her quiet voice broke the silence.

"What about me?" He asked, wondering what she meant.

"You haven't been sleeping well, either. Nightmares, too?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Not exactly. Just haven't been able to sleep much." That was half true. He had nightmares of the Empire capturing them and killing Leia. He also couldn't sleep because she was all that was in his mind. It was annoying how much the Princess could be on his mind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, afraid if she had read his mind.

"That you haven't been able to sleep. It's not good for you, and I feel horrible."

He laughed lightly, patting her hand softly. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll live."

She merely looked at him, apparently unconvinced. But she shrugged and quickly took her hand away from underneath his. "Well, I suppose we should return to work."

She got up before he could say anything, and he leaned back for a second as she left the room. _Well this sucks, _he thought, giving a tired sigh as he began to clear the table. _Her Worship is angry at me, just what I needed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, been a while. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Please continue to read and enjoy! I'm sneaking on to update these, 'cause my brother's not paying attention, and, besides, he goes to worse sites than this! So, yea. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize.

**Chapter**: First Kiss

Leia walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. As the _snap hiss_ rang in her ears, she let out the deep breath she had been holding. She lifted her fingers to her lips, still soft from what had just ended.

"Oh, my gosh," she whispered, her heart pounding.

Han had walked in while she was doing repairs. He had looked so gorgeous with all the sweat in his hair, the way the light radiated off of his face. She could still feel the way his hands caressed hers right before they….

She shook her head, walking towards her bed to grab the sheet. As she began to wipe it across her sweating face, she let out another deep breath. The feeling was still there. It wouldn't go away. His presence was still on her.

Licking her lips, she could almost taste him. The saltiness from the sweat he had gained, the sweetness from the lunch they ate together, and the bittersweet taste she didn't know. Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was nothing at all.

"Geez!" she shouted, throwing the sheet on the bed. "What's wrong with me? Come on, Leia! Get yourself together!"

Slapping herself across the cheek might not have been the best idea, but it was all that she could do to wake herself from the daze.

"Han…" she whispered, looking at the door. "What are you doing to me?"

_**XOXOX**_

Han sighed, running his fingers through his sweat filled hair as he walked into the cockpit. Chewie was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, and growled a "hello" towards him as he took his own seat.

"What are you working on?" Han asked, hoping to get something new on his mind. The Nothing-But-Leia-Holograph was playing in his thoughts, and he needed a malfunctioning break.

Chewie growled his response, and Han nodded. "Did you manage to get some of it fixed?"

The wookie shook his massive head, growling again.

"Okay, okay," Han said, raising his hands in defense of his friend's anger. "Didn't mean to upset you, Chewie."

The wookie changed subjects. To something Han wished he didn't have to think about.

"I don't know where she is," he answered bitterly, yet truthfully. "She took off somewhere."

Chewie growled, shaking his head as if in shame.

"We didn't fight this time; don't get your hopes up."

Han waited for his friend's response, and when it came, he sighed deeply, looking at the controls in front of him. "I kissed her."

That got the wookie wired up. He nearly knocked Han over when his giant, furry hands came and started to shake his shoulders.

"Relax!" Han shouted, trying to push him away. "It's not like she didn't see it coming! I didn't corner her or anything, either!"

Chewie relaxed, and sat back down to wait to hear more.

"I kissed her, and it wasn't a one sided kiss, mind you! She kissed me back! You can't tell me she doesn't feel anything!"

Han looked at his friend, nodding half to himself. "She has to feel something, that kiss proves it."

Chewie shook his head, standing up as he growled something under his breath and left Han alone.

"She has to," Han whispered to himself, flicking a switch to occupy his mind. He needed something other than Leia in his thoughts. Sure, she was worthy of his attention, but at the moment he needed to clear his mind and try to assess the situation at hand. Normally he wouldn't worry so much; it was just a kiss, after all.

But it was a kiss with Leia Organa, leader of the Rebellion, Princess of Alderran. It wasn't just a mere kiss to say goodbye, or hello, or with a girl he'd never see again for the rest of his life. It was a kiss to say I love you, to say I'll stay with you, with a girl he dreamed he'd see every waking day of his life.

There was a huge difference. And so much to think about.

"Damn it, Leia," he said, smacking himself on his forehead. "What the heck are you doing to me?"

_**XOXOX**_

Leia threw her ration bar wrap into the compactor, taking a bite of the bar as she sat down. She had spent most of the day in her room, trying to calm herself down. It didn't work; her nerves were still wired from what had happened. Stupid Han doesn't even know how much an effect he had on her.

She hadn't seen him either. He was probably with Chewie celebrating the first of hopefully many kisses he'd give to her. The jerk. No doubt he'd be downing a glass of liquor in his room.

As she pushed the last pieces of the bar into her mouth, the Devil himself walked into the room. He hesitated when he saw her, looking as if he had seen a dead man. Swallowing, she managed her best What-Do-You-Want stare.

He laughed, "Seems the mouse came out of hiding finally."

_Now's not the time to mess with me, Solo! _She thought to herself, realizing her nerves were on edge. She shouldn't let him know she was still wired about the kiss; she had to play cool.

"What about you?" She countered, "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"I was working, unlike someone here," he said, taking a ration bar for himself. "Where have you been hiding, exactly?"

She shrugged, "Like you care?"

He sighed, opening the wrapper of the bar slowly. "Listen, Leia, we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked dumbly. _Maybe if I act as if it never happened, maybe it won't happen again. _"Something in particular?"

"You know what we need to talk about, Princess," his voice grew harsh, sounding as if he was on edge himself. He doesn't play pretend very well.

"Which is what?"

"Damn it, Leia, about our kiss!"

She snorted a laugh, standing up. Might as well start the argument now. "If you want to call that a kiss! I've had better!"

That upset him. He slammed his ration bar on the table. "Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"From Luke?"

"What?"

"You just like to move around your lips, don't you? Playing with the hearts of men is not nice, you know."

"I don't play with men's hearts!"

"Then maybe you should stop kissing so many, it might ruin a few thoughts in their heads."

"Han, you're so impossible!"

"Sorry, Your Highnessness. Sorry I can't be better for you," he said, his voice lowering as he gave her a sarcastic bow. Picking up his ration bar, he left the room, shaking his head until she could no longer see him.

She let her shoulders drop, her body trembling as if she had just been in cold weather. Letting out a deep sigh, she walked out of the kitchen and towards the cockpit. He wouldn't disturb her there. He would probably be fixing the hyper drive.

She entered the cockpit, taking a seat in Chewie's massive chair. She'd rather sit in the wookie's chair than Han's, never knowing what germs he might have passed over. Shaking her head, she look down at the controls, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Stupid Han," she whispered.

_**XOXOX**_

Chewie growled something, but Han ignored it, pretending he didn't hear the wookie over the loud sparks as he did some repairs. The argument with Leia was another something he dreaded for the day, he didn't want to talk about _that_ with the wookie. It might kill him.

Chewie growled the same thing again, this time pulling Han away so he couldn't ignore him.

"What do you expect?" Han shouted, lifting his goggles on top of his head to face the creature. "We always argue, not like it's anything new!"

Chewie shook his head, working on some repairs again as he growled.

"Hey, it's true isn't it?" Han asked, putting his goggles back to cover his eyes as he went back to repairs himself. "She does kiss a lot of guys."

Chewie laughed, growling at his friend.

"Hey! That's different! At least I never have to see those girls again! She always sees the men she kisses!"

Chewie growled a response, and Han shrugged.

"I don't know, Luke, me, you name it."

"Sir," Threepio questioned from the other side of the room. "If I may venture my opinion?"

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio," Han replied.

Threepio said something, but it was drowned out by the sudden footsteps that came into the room. Han and Chewie looked up, seeing a frightened Leia in the doorway.

"There's something out there," she said.

Han lifted his goggles, "where?"

She tilted her head to point outside, "Out there. Outside of the ship."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey, I'm on a roll with this story! I hope you guys don't mind! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Chapter: **Can I?

The soft kiss she had given him was warm and welcomed. He tried to hide his grin as she took her seat behind him as he was set a course for Bespin. They had ended their argument about their earlier kiss when they realized they weren't in a cave but in a giant worm-like creature.

They had exited the asteroid field, still being chased by the Imperials. Unfortunate for them, their hyper drive was still broken, and Han used his "thinking" skills to hide them for a little while. They flew away when the Star Destroyers emptied their trash and flew away in light speed.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Leia asked from behind him.

"Hopefully not longer than a few days," he responded, leaning back in his seat once he was sure it was safe to look away from the stars ahead of him.

"And would this friend of yours greet us with open arms?"

Her question came off as an insult, and he didn't blame her. Lando wasn't exactly the most trustworthy man in the universe, but he was all they had at the moment. "I don't think so," Han answered truthfully. "But at least it's better than flying towards Darth Vader's ship."

She nodded, "True."

He turned around to face her, but found her staring down at her hands that were neatly placed on her lap. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing the concern in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I'll be okay," she said softly. "Not that I'm okay now."

He placed his hand on her arm, shocked when she flinched at his touch. "Want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, patting his hand with her own, and then stood. "I'm just going to get some sleep," she said as she walked out.

He stayed where he was for a moment, wondering if he had said anything wrong. He could imagine her small frame running down the corridors to her room, burying her face in her pillow and her shoulders tremble as she cried.

What would she be crying about? It couldn't possibly be over him. Then again, she was a confusing woman to figure out. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. Double checking to see if the coordinates were correct, he left and walked towards his own room to clear his thoughts.

_**XOXOX**_

She wiped the last bits of tears on her cheeks with her sheet. She didn't want to walk out of her room with her clothes stained with tear spots. That would only have him question her further. Shaking her head, she folded her sheet back onto her bed, trying to have it seem as though it never moved – just in case he came into her room for a search.

Licking her chapped lips, Leia nodded to herself in satisfaction as she left her room and walked towards the kitchen. It was getting late and Han was probably cooking dinner for them. She guessed it would probably be something he made up again, as it normally was.

As she stepped through the threshold, she noticed that there were no plates, no bowls, no cups or forks. There was no Han, either. Frowning, she looked down the halls, seeing no shadow coming around the corner.

_Where could that man be? _She thought as she twisted her lip. Deciding the cockpit was the best bet, she headed that way, not even seeing the droids or Chewbacca on the way. It was as if they had vanished, and left her alone to die.

She could hear Chewie's growls coming through one of the bedrooms, and she paused, taking a guess on which one it was. The wookie had a way of making his voice appear from different directions. With a bite of her lip, she picked a door and placed her ear against it.

She was right. Chewie, Han, and the droids were all in there. She could hear Han's sigh and a body flop onto a bed.

"Sir, you do remember that I am programmed to understand humans, right?" Threepio asked, in his Matter-Of-Fact voice.

Han groaned, "Yes, Threepio, I remember."

"Maybe you should try to be nice to her," the golden droid said. "From what I've seen, arguing with her doesn't seem to be winning her affection."

Leia bit back a laugh, knowing the droid was right.

"It's not my fault!" Han shouted. "Every time I try to be nice, she's always mad at me for some reason and that has us end up biting each other's heads off!"

Chewie growled his opinion, and that made Han moan loudly. "No, Chewie, it's not just because I'm aggravating. And besides, why are you all pointing fingers at me? It's not like I'm the only one not working in this _relationship_, or whatever the heck you guys want to call it."

"We're not _all_ pointing fingers," Threepio said, sounding hurt by Han's words. The droid always managed to get offended by every little thing Han said to him. "I was just merely stating a proven fact?"

"A proven fact, huh?" Han shouted, and the bed squeaked as, what Leia guessed, he stood. "Okay then, Mr. Know-It-All, where's the proof?"

"Well, um, I," Threepio stuttered, "Sir, it appears I haven't any proof at all."

"Exactly! I try to be nice, and what do I get? Nothing! I get shot down! Hey, in the cock-pit I asked her how she was, because she looked upset. Did she tell me? No! To be honest, I don't think I'm doing anything wrong."

Leia could hear his footsteps walking towards the door, and she felt her breathing quicken. Thinking fast, she darted down the hall, pretending as if she had just exited from her room. She waited a few more minutes, hearing the door open.

"Guys, let's just face the facts," he sad softly, in that type of voice that made Leia's back crawl. "She doesn't love me, no matter how much I want to wish it."

She could feel the tears coming back, but she forced them down. Now was not the time to be crying when the reason would be walking down the hall to meet her in about four seconds.

His shadow formed on the wall, which grew larger the closer he became. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she swallowed back her thoughts as she straightened her back. _Time for another performance, _she thought as she took a step forward.

The expression on his face was priceless, like a little boy being caught stealing dessert before dinner. His cheeks turned a light pink, which was unusual even for him. Half of her wanted to laugh out loud, but she bit back her smile as she nodded his way.

"Princess?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Yes?" She asked, trying her best to put on a great face.

"Can we talk?"

She hesitated, shocked by his sudden desire to talk to her. "Um, sure."

He grabbed her arm lightly, leading her down the corridors and towards his room. It was the first time she had seen the inside of his room. His bed was neatly made, the sheets tucked tightly under the soft mattress. There was a small sink on the left wall, a mirror hanging over it. There were no pictures, no medals or other effects of that sort. There was a small window, over looking the stars that surrounded them.

All-in-all, she had to admit, his room was breath taking.

"Sit down?" He offered, waving his hand towards his bed.

She reluctantly sat. There was something about sitting on Han Solo's bed that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Yet, she couldn't help but blush when he sat next to her. The mattress bent to where they sat, bringing them closer together. She could feel his thigh against her own, and she felt her blush growing.

She looked at him, guessing that was probably the best place to look. "What did you want to talk about?"

He sighed, placing his elbows on his knees. His eyes drifted to the other wall, and he cupped his hands together as he let out another sigh. "Listen, Princess…."

He paused, and Leia bit her lip again. Why was he so nervous? What could he possibly want to talk about that made him so hesitant?

"Uh," he turned to face her, his cheeks still the same light pink. "What I wanted to talk to you about was…."

She frowned, placing her hand on his arm, "What is it, Han? You can tell me."

"That's just it," he said, standing up and letting her arm fall down to her lap. "I can't tell you! The words won't come out of my stupid mouth!"

He turned his back to her, placing his fingers through his hair as he stared out of the window at the stars.

"Han, tell me, what's troubling you?" She asked, wanting to go over there and just wrap her arms around him.

He shook his head, "You should be able to tell. I think this is the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I can't help it." He turned to face her, his eyes lost in the outline of her face. "When I'm with you, I just can't help but fight the urge to scoop you up in my arms and keep you there forever. I have to fight myself to keep from tripping over my sentences when I talk to you."

"Yet you always manage to yell at me," she said, smiling up at him.

He smirked, "Yeah, I think that's as much as I can get away with."

She stood up, "Han, why are you telling me this?"

He sighed, taking her hands in his. "I want to ask you something."

Her blush grew, but she had to answer, "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you, one more time?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey, been a while, but I've got a new idea! Let's roll with it, okay?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything you recognize, which is almost everything, sadly.

**Chapter: **So Close

Leia blinked once, saw the look in his eyes, and blinked again.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "This can't be real," she muttered, opening her eyes to find that same look on his face. He was watching her, waiting for her answer. He looked desperate, something not well-known for Han Solo.

"I'm sorry?" He said, frowning. "Sorry this can't be a dream. I know how horrible I am, but geez, Leia."

"No, that's not what I meant!" she shouted, placing her hands on his thighs. "I mean, uh," she stuttered, feeling her face heat up like fire, and her fingers began to tremble against his pants.

"What, then?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

She looked up at him, searching through his eyes. He was sincere. He wanted to kiss her. He _really_ wanted to kiss her! Swallowing, she smiled. "I just didn't know you really meant it, or not."

He laughed, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, it is. If you really want to, why don't you just do it instead of asking?"

"I thought this might make you fall for me even sooner," he said.

Laughing, she gently rubbed his cheek with her palm. He had forgotten to shave, and his cheeks were rough. Yet she rubbed them just the same. "I doubt that could happen," she whispered.

He leaned in towards her, and she closed her eyes. His breath was against her face, and she opened her lips. She had longed for a kiss ever since their first. Longed for the feeling it brought to her. The shivers were already running through her veins, but she welcomed it.

"Sir!" Threepio shouted, the door opening causing the two to split apart.

Han jumped up, banging his head on the ceiling. "What?" he yelled at the droid.

"We're here! We're at Bespin!"

"Damn, already?" Han whispered, taking a quick glance at Leia. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out."

Leia nodded as he left the room, the golden droid following after him. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked down at her hands, still trembling from the closeness she had felt. The warmth was gone, but her cheeks were still flushed. Smiling, she stood and walked towards the cockpit to join the others.

**AN: **I know, short chapter. But, hey, we're coming up to another part of the movie! Not much left, you know. I'm just filling in the blanks. Hope you all enjoyed it! See you when I feel the need to write the next chapter!


End file.
